


The Only One

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Warrick, this conversation with Jim is enlightening as much as it is confusing.<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3203918">The First Glimpse</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. :(

“Think we should take him to a strip club for his birthday and buy him a lap dance?“ Warrick, recently promoted to CSI level 2, asked Jim as they watched Grissom studying the evidence from their latest case – a red high heel, a tiny, glittering bra and pictures of the former, now dead owner in costume. He still didn’t know how he had managed to keep it together at the crime scene, seeing the irritated expression on his senior colleague’s face who appeared to be completely out of his comfort zone; and to be honest, Warrick had a hard time imagining Grissom in such an establishment. That man seriously needed to broaden his horizon, especially regarding vintage Vegas entertainment.

“Somehow I don’t think he’d like that.”

“Why did I know you’d say that?” Warrick grinned at the older man. “But honestly, has he never seen a girl strip?”

“Only one.” Jim’s voice had gotten a mysterious tone as he said that.

“Can’t have been very memorable...”

Completely unexpected, Jim laughed loudly at that comment.

“What?” Confusion was written on Warrick’s face.

“You’ve seen Cath. You really think it wouldn’t be memorable?” Jim grinned.

Warrick’s confusion only increased at this piece of information. “Catherine?! I thought they aren’t... weren’t...” 

“Aren’t as far as I know, and didn’t have to be.”

“Huh?”

“Ask her.” Jim raised his eyebrows. “Or him.” And with that, he left the younger man still watching their colleague intensively eyeing the high heel. However, if you looked closer, it seemed like he wasn’t looking at it at all, but rather through it into his own mind.

Shaking himself out of that thought, Warrick turned away from the scene. Damn Jim for setting that bug loose in his mind, and really damn him for creating the images of Catherine in such... well... clothes. He wouldn’t get rid of them anytime soon.

The beeping at his waist caught his attention. He was needed in trace.

= End =


End file.
